


Oubliette

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [96]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Escape, Gen, Imprisonment, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alis and company find themselves dropped into a supposedly escape proof prison cell.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 55 'dungeon'

Alis woke up with a splitting headache to find herself in a dank windowless cell. As soon as her vision cleared enough to look around properly, she realised that the others were there too. Curiously, none of them were bound, although they all looked as groggy as she felt. After a few seconds, she realised that they all had their clothes and weapons. She rooted around the straw and rags in her prison and soon found her backpack with the rest of her belongings, mostly intact, although some of the more fragile things had broken from an impact. Even her skeleton keys were in her belt pouch.

"They don't think you'll escape anyway," explained a tired old voice. Alis whirled around and saw that there was another person in the cell with them, an ancient-looking man with in rags with a straggly white beard. She couldn't tell if he'd been here for a long time or if he was just one more of the vagrants she saw more and more often since Lassic came to power, who all tended to look like that, jailed or not.

"Ain't just locks keeping us in," he said with a wheezing cough, "No guards down here either, although there's a monster infestation again. Its just a hole, one they drop you down and then forget you exist."

"Teleportation isn't working," reported Lutz, "There's a strong magical barrier."

After a brief attempt at scaling the walls, Myau hissed, scrabbled for purchase, then hit the ground with a thud. 

"They must have some failsafe, though," mused Alis, "In case one of their own falls in here."

"How are the monsters getting in here?" suggested Odin, "This sort of dungeon often has secret passages. Let's follow the next monster we see."

"Good luck," called the old man.


End file.
